Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 4 Flash Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the teaser the Spies team up with Wonder Woman to take down Baroness Paula Von Gunther and to save Steve Trevor. Main Plot The Spies team up with The Flash to take down the Mirror Master from prisoning everyone on Earth in the Mirror Dimension. In the b-story Blaine helps Virgil with his relationship problems


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 4 Flash Much

In the teaser the Totally Spies were chained onto a rocket right next to Steve Trevor who is chained to another rocket right next to the Totally Spies.

Clover

This is so not going well for us.

Alex

Yeah chained to a rocket next to this guy.

Sam

He has a name.

Steve Trevor

Yes and it's Steve Trevor and I know for shore that my guardian angel shale come soon?

Alex

Wait you have a guardian angel I thought those are myths.

Steve Trevor

Those are but mean isn't?

Suddenly Baroness von Gunther came in with her robot hangmen.

Baroness von Gunther

So what do we have here three spy girls and Steve Trevor.

Clover

Yeah and you must be.

Baroness von Gunther

Baroness von Gunther and soon the rockets shall destroy the G20 summit in Pairs along with you 4 attached to my rockets.

Steve Trevor

Don't bet on it you heart breaker harpy

Baroness von Gunther

Silent soon you all shall be history.

Steve Trevor

Lady the Red, White and Blue is going to turn you Black and Blue.

All of a sudden Wonder Woman arrives in her invisible jet and jumped down to save the spies and Steve Trevor.

Wonder Woman

Sam, Clover, Alex it's great to see you again.

Sam

The Same thing for you Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman

Steve did you got in trouble again?

Steve Trevor

What can I say I need you more often?

Wonder Woman

So romantic.

Suddenly more of Baroness von Gunther's robot soldiers came in to surround Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman

I need a hand here.

Sam

That's what we're here for.

Alex uses the laser nail file to cut free of the chains and fall to help Wonder Woman.

Baroness von Gunther's robot soldiers attack, but the spies and Wonder Woman strike back. Sam uses a double scissor kick to chop 7 robots in half, Alex uses the titanium drill heal boots to drill a hole right through one of the robots, Clover throws 3 exploding lip sticks at 3 robot soldiers the lip stick exploded causing a chain reaction destroying the other robots behind, and Wonder woman blocks laser attacks with her gauntlets and all of a sudden the spies jumped over Wonder Woman destroying the other robots.

But all of a sudden the rocket that Steve Trevor was on blasted off to the G20 summit.

Baroness von Gunther

Well it's just you and I.

Baroness press a button on her wrist to armour up.

Wonder Woman

You three take care of Baroness von Gunther while I'll go after Steve.

The Spies

On it.

Wonder Woman got back into her invisible jet to save Steve. And the Spies put on their batter ram boxing gloves to battle Baroness von Gunther. While Wonder Woman is in the air in her invisible jet Wonder Woman sees Paris up ahead. She uses her terrier to cut Steve Trevor free of the chains. Steve Trevor jumped into the invisible jet and kisses Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman uses the invisible jet's lasers to destroy the rocket.

Back at Baroness von Gunther's lair Sam, Clover and Alex wrapped Baroness von Gunther in rope and Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor return to Baroness von Gunther's lair

Alex

Wow those two make a good couple.

Clover

I know what does Steve see in Wonder Woman?

One night in Central City a lovely couple were walking out of the movie theatre and on their way back to their apartment.

While they are heading back home they heard a noise coming from the ally in front of them so they walked into the ally and see that it was only a mirror, but all of a sudden the Mirror Master zapped them into the mirror and laughed while he left them there.

The Next Morning at Maule U Virgil is walking to the Spies' Penthouse dressed in a suit and tie with flowers in his right hand and chocolates in his left and he look nerves.

As he arrived Virgil ringed the doorbell of the Spies Penthouse when all of a sudden Oinky tackled Virgil through him was an intruder

Virgil

Ahh get this dirty pig off from me help, help!

The Totally Spies came out to see what is the racket outside. And it was only Oinky sniffing Virgil.

Alex

Oinky get off of him he's not an intruder he is just our friend.

Alex picked up Oinky off of Virgil.

Alex

Sorry about my pig Virgil this is Oinky we just got him back months ago.

Virgil

Well that pig of yours totally ruined my suit.

Clover

Speaking of that what is with the flowers and chocolate.

Sam

Are they for Alex?

Virgil

Well no I mean yes but I um I have to go.

Virgil dropped the flowers and chocolates onto the ground and ran off. Suddenly Blaine came by to see what is with all the ruckus.

Blaine

What's with him?

Alex

Oh that's just Virgil.

Sam

He kind of have a crush on Alex.

Blaine

A crush well he should have tell you in the first place.

Alex

Well Virgil is like a boss to me but I see him as more than a friend.

Blaine

Hey you had been working for him right.

Alex

Yeah but I don't know.

Clover

Hey I have an idea how about Blaine go over to talk to Virgil.

Blaine

Ok I'll see what is up with him.

Moments later at the Maule U Café Blaine came over to Virgil after Virgil served a customer.

Virgil

Thank you come again and what can I do for you?

Blaine

Hello my name's Blaine I am one of Alex's friends.

Virgil

Well then it's nice to meet you Blaine

Blaine and Virgil both check each other's hands.

Virgil

So what brings you here?

Blaine

Well I want to know why did you chickened out on Alex.

Virgil

Oh Me

Blaine

Yes you are you afraid of ruining a relationship or something.

Virgil

Something like that how do you know.

Blaine shows him the flowers and chocolates that Virgil dropped onto the ground at the Spies' Penthouse and placed them onto the counter.

Blaine

You explain this.

Virgil

Ok I kind of have relationship problems could you help me.

Blaine

Do you want help from Clover or Sam to help you with your relationship problem?

Virgil

No way.

Blaine

Ok as you insist

Virgil and Blaine both changed hands again.

Elsewhere Sam, Clover and Alex were on the mini Tran system heading to class when all of a sudden the girls had been WOOHPed.

While they're WOOHPed in the WOOHP tunnel Blaine got WOOHPed as wall to join the girls.

Clover

So Blainy did you find out what is wrong with Virgil

Blaine

Yes I did it looks like he has relationship problems.

Alex

Hey don't look at me, Virgil and I are not a couple.

Sam

Well someday you have some feelings for Virgil.

Alex

Yeah Right.

Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine arrive at Jerry's office.

Jerry

The Spies and how was your morning.

Blaine

Well I get to talk with Virgil Alex's crush about his relationship problem so I'm going to give him some advice.

Sam

You know if me and Clover well go to talk with him it will make him feel a lot better.

Jerry

Well let's leave this relationship nonsense to the side now and now for the mission.

Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine transform into their spy suits.

Jerry

Has been a lot of attacks around California lately.

Blaine

What does this mean Jerry some sort of terrorist attack?

Jerry

Might be your mission is to find out who is doing all of this damage.

Suddenly the alert went off. The screen shows another attack but this time in San Francisco.

Jerry

Oh no another attack is upon use Spies you are need now.

Jerry presses a button to drop the gadgets.

Jerry

Here are your gadgets, the Ice Queen Perfume, The super speedy sonic inline skates, the Wind Tunnel 9000 hair dryer, the stop in your track hair jell, the titanium fighting back tennis racket, the walk through anything body spray and the binocular sunglasses

Sam

Thanks boss.

Jerry

Your welcome and now good luck.

Sam, Alex, Clover and Blaine are WOOHPed to San Francisco.

As they arrived in San Francisco the citizens of San Francisco are running for their lives as the attacker is up on the roof of a nearby building. And then a giant boomerang came at the spies. The Spies duck and cover as the boomerang crashes into the building at the end of the street.

Clover

Ok this baddie is so using boomerang.

Blaine

I know what is this baddie Australian?

Sam

Looks like we have to use the Binocular sunglasses to find.

Sam puts on the Binocular Sunglasses to see that it was Captain Boomerang launching all of his boomerangs into San Francisco.

Sam

It looks like that is our baddie up on the roof.

Suddenly Captain Boomerang launched another one of his boomerangs at the spies and caped Alex locking her up in hand cuffs. And then a monades pops up showing Captain Boomerang on the monades.

Captain Boomerang

How you're not Flash.

Alex

Who's Flash and who are you?

Captain Boomerang

I'm Captain Boomerang and you my friend are going to crash.

Suddenly Alex turned her head to see that she is going into the Transamerica Pyramid. She crashes into the building with some of her spy suit ripped and scratches on her face and some of her blood is bleeding out.

Sam, Clover, and Blaine

ALEX!

Sam ran to the Transamerica Pyramid while Clover and Blaine fight off Captain Boomerang.

Captain Boomerang

So it's only you two how about some of my exploding boomerangs will take you all down.

Captain Boomerang releases his exploding boomerangs at Blaine and Clover. But they both take out their Titanium fighting back tennis rackets.

Blaine

Titanium fighting back tennis rackets.

Clover

To the rescue.

Clover and Blaine uses the tennis rackets to swing the incoming boomerangs back at Captain Boomerang. Captain Boomerang uses a remote to destroy his own boomerangs and more of his Boomerangs are heading at Clover and Blaine. Clover and Blaine continue to hit the boomerangs back at Captain Boomerang.

At the Transamerica Pyramid Sam sees Alex trapped the giant boomerang was on top of her. She uses the Ice Queen Perfume to freeze the hand cuffs and lifted the giant boomerang off of Alex. Sam helped Alex up from the floor and ran to help Blaine and Clover

Back on the streets Captain Boomerang is still throwing his exploding boomerangs at Clover and Blaine.

Clover

Wow how many boomerangs does this guy have?

Blaine

I don't but we need help pronto.

Alex and Sam came to Clover and Blaine to help them.

Alex

Ok what did I miss?

Captain Boomerang.

Here comes a big one.

Captain Boomerang releases his biggest boomerang at the Spies. The Spies gasped but suddenly the giant boomerang was chopped in half. The Spies were amazed and wondered wait happened to the boomerang.

Captain Boomerang

My Boomerang who broke it?

The Flash

That will be me.

The Spies and Captain Boomerang turned their hands to see that the Flash arrived in San Francisco smiling.

The Flash

Hello Captain miss me

Captain Boomerang

I will soon enough.

Captain Boomerang pressed a button on his remote to launch more of his boomerang but this time with razor sharp blades.

Blaine

Flash be careful.

The Flash

Amateurs.

The Flash rushed to a nearby trash can and uses the lid as a shield. The Boomerangs came at Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine but the Flash came in front of them and blocked the attack and throw the lid back at Captain Boomerang causing the lid to explode. Captain Boomerang duck and rolled.

Captain Boomerang

That's intriguing but how about you handle these.

Captain Boomerang press a button on his remote to releases blazing boomerangs right behind Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine. Sam and Alex pulled out their Titanium Fighting Back Tennis Rackets to help Blaine and Clover hitting the blazing boomerangs. As they are hitting the blazing boomerangs back at them more of Captain Boomerang's Boomerangs and hiding at them.

The Flash

May I barrow one of those.

Alex handed her tennis racket to Flash and Flash rapidly hit the incoming boomerangs in multiple directions.

The Flash

There is nowhere to run Captain.

Captain Boomerang jumped onto his flying boomerang and left San Francisco, but Blaine pulled out the Stop in your track hair jell and throw it at Captain Boomerang making him trapped in a glob of hair jell.

Captain Boomerang

Oh no what am I trapped in?

Captain Boomerang fall from his flying boomerang and fall to the streets.

Blaine

You're trapped in the Stop in your tracks hair jell it stops baddies and makes a great hair jell.

Moments later after the fight was over WOOHP arrived and picked up Captain Boomerang.

Blaine

So you must be Flash

The Flash

That's right the Flash but people call me Flash.

Sam

It's so cool that you have super speed.

Clover

How fast can you go?

The Flash

Do you want to know?

Alex

Yeah we do.

The Flash

Ok

The Flash speeds away to the west and came back to the east covered with stamps around the world.

Clover

Covered with stamps not a really good fashion choose.

The Flash

Hey I ran around the world in 30 seconds what else do you want me to do?

Alex

How about a race against you and us.

The Flash

Really you want me to race you guys yeah right.

The Spies pulled out the Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates from their back packs.

Clover

Not unless we wear these.

The Flash

Really you guys want me to rescue you while you wear inline skates.

Sam

Nope these are the Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates made by WOOHP.

The Flash

WOOHP ahh Batman and Superman told me and the rest of the league about you guys.

Blaine

Sweet now it's time who is faster you or us?

The Flash

Time to find out

The Spies and The Flash get ready to race when suddenly Blaine's cell phone rang and picked it up.

Blaine

Hello

Virgil

Blainy Boy where are you I thought you are going to help me with Alex?

Blaine

I'll be there in a flash

Virgil

Sweet meet me in my dorm room, room 109 ok.

Blaine

Got it

Blaine hanged up his cellphone.

Clover

Who's that Blainy?

Blaine

Oh it's just Virgil.

Sam

I wonder what he wants

The Flash

Are we going to do this or not?

Clover

Totally ready set go

The Flash had a head start the spies activated their Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates and raced after The Flash.

As the Flash leaved San Francisco the Spies cached up with him.

The Flash

So I see that those skates of yours are really worked.

Blaine

Yeah they do and how do you like them with a little boost, Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates hyper drive

Clover

Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates Hyper Drive

Sam

Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates Hyper Drive

Alex

Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates Hyper Drive

The Flash

Hyper Drive ahh.

The Flash went supersonic. He passed the Spies causing them to spin out of control.

Clover

Ok the Flash is just so fast.

Blaine

But we can go faster with the help from the Wind Tunnel 9000 hair dryer.

The Spies uses the hair dryer to give them an even faster boost. They see the campus up ahead so they think that they won.

Alex

This is awesome we bet Flash

But then they see the Flash leaning on the Maule U sign.

Clover

Ok you are a very fast hero.

The Flash

Tell me about it those skates of yours didn't have a chance and now you guys lose now it's time to clean my boots

The Flash handed his boots to Alex.

The Flash

I'll be back make share my boots shine.

The Flash ran off.

At Virgil's dorm room Virgil was in patience. Just then there was a knock on his door.

Virgil opened his door and it was Blaine.

Virgil

Blaine glad you made it.

Blaine

Told you that I'll be here in a flash literally.

Virgil

Well then come right in.

Blaine entered into Virgil's dorm and see that there is a lot of picture of Alex everywhere in his dorm.

Blaine

Ok let's start with getting rid of all of these picture of Alex ok.

Virgil

But I like them everywhere.

At the Maule U Café Alex was washing the Flash's boots.

Alex

Ok if we agree to a race with a Superhero say no.

Sam

Well it's your felt you should've keep your mouth shut.

Suddenly Willy West came into the Café.

Clover

Welcome to the Maule U Café may I take your order

Wally West

Yes are you three Sam, Clover and Alex.

Alex

Yes Why

Wally West looked around to see if there is anyone look but the café' is empty. Wally pulled out his Flash costume out from his ring and suit up to be the Flash.

Sam

No way you're the Flash?

The Flash

Yes am I Wally West is my alter ego I'm even part of the Justice League

Clover

Wow that is so amazing and how do you get your costume into the ring?

The Flash

I'll explain later but now I need your help.

Sam

Help you with what?

Alex

Yeah I totally washed your boots for you and I see that you're wearing another pair of boosts.

The Flash

We'll talk about this later but now I need you to call your boss now.

Moments later The Spies and the Flash were WOOHP to Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies and Flash.

The Flash

Hello

Jerry

Why are you doing here?

The Flash

Well your Spies of yours did help me defeat Captain Boomerang and now I need their help again.

The Flash zoomed out of Jerry's office and get the mirror from last night. The Spies and Jerry were surprised that there are people in the mirror.

Jerry

Oh My

Clover

Yeah talk about being trapped in your own reflection.

Sam

But this one takes the cake.

Alex

How had done this?

The Flash

Mirror Master he traps people in prisoning them in their own reflection but now this has gone to fare, will you help me.

Sam

Yes we will help you stop the Mirror Master.

Clover

Totally I don't want to be trapped in a mirror for ever.

The Flash

Well then let's get started, is it Larry?

Jerry

No it's Jerry.

The Flash

Right screech for any type of mirror action around Beverly Hills.

Jerry screeches for any type of mirror attack and then locates something going on in the south end of town.

Jerry

I located something going on in a warehouse in the south end of Beverly Hills.

The Flash

Well we better get there in a flash.

The Flash and The spies rushed to the warehouse when all of a sudden Clover's cell phone vibrated.

The Flash

Call you answer that letter we have a city to save.

Clover

It's a text from Blaine he wants me to help him with Virgil and his wardrobe, Jerry could you WOOHP me.

Jerry WOOHPed Clover to Virgil's dorm.

The Flash

Come on we have a bad guy to stop.

At the warehouse moments later Alex and Sam and the Flash arrived on the scene.

Sam

So this is the place

Alex

Yeah it looks like a normal warehouse.

The Flash

Well looks may be deserving.

Sam, Alex and the Flash entered into the warehouse when all of a sudden the warehouse door slam close on them.

Mirror Master

So Flash it's great to see you again.

The Mirror Master popped out of nowhere.

The Flash

Mirror Master

Mirror Master

Come one Flash it's me I didn't know that you're bringing friends along.

And then more of Mirror Master popped out of nowhere.

Sam

Ok Mirror Master

Alex

Like Mirror Masters.

Mirror Masters

Well your friends seems to know me.

Mirror Master zapped the Flash, Sam and Alex into a Mirror.

Alex

Ok cool and creepy where are we?

All of the other Mirror Masters disappeared leaving the real one left behind.

Mirror Master

You're in the Mirror Dimension and with you and your friends are all trapped in the Mirror Dimension everyone else is joining too.

Sam

What are you up to Mirror Master?

Mirror Master

Simple I'll use my satellite dish that is in orbited to trap everyone one Earth in the Mirror Dimension so I can steal money from every bank in the world and noun of you will stop me.

Mirror Master leaves with an evil laugh.

Sam

Ok we're so trapped.

The Flash tried to vibrate out of the Mirror but it didn't worked

The Flash

My powers are useless in here how are we going to get out.

Alex

Oh I got it.

Alex pulled out the walk through anything body spray out from her backpack.

The Flash

I don't know if Body Spray will help us.

Sam

It's not normal Body Spray it's the Walk Through Anything Body Spray it will help us get out of here.

The Flash

Well it's worth a shot let's do it.

Alex sprayed the body spray all over her, Sam and the Flash. The Flash closed his eyes and walked through the mirror and when he got out he saw that it worked and Sam and Alex walked out of the Mirror Dimension.

The Flash

Hey one of your doodads worked.

Alex

It totally worked

Sam

The walk through anything body spray it helps us get out of satiations' and makes a good body spray.

The Flash

Now we have to stop Mirror Master.

The Flash zoomed out of the warehouse.

Sam

HEY what for us

On top of the Hollywood Hills sign the Mirror Master activated his satellite with his remote control, witch causing everyone to be trapped in the Mirror Dimension.

Back at Maule U Clover gave Virgil a new wardrobe look.

Virgil

I don't know I like my old cloths better.

Clover

Hey this look totally says you.

Blaine

You got to give a hand to Clover she even give me a new wardrobe too.

Clover

And now for your hair.

Suddenly Clover, Blaine and Virgil got sucked into the Mirror Dimension.

Virgil

Um guys where are we?

Blaine

Looks like we're in

Clover

The Mirror

Blaine

Talk about being trapped in your own reflection.

Back on top of the Hollywood Hills sign The Flash, Alex and Sam arrived to stop Mirror Master.

The Flash

The Gig is up Mirror Master

Sam

Drop the remote and no one will get hurt.

Mirror Master

I know that you guys are coming so I have some back up of my own.

Mirror Master press a button on his remote to unleash more of his reflections onto Sam, Alex and the Flash.

Mirror Master

I covered 25 mirror with dirt so I could use my reflections for protection, get them boys.

Mirror Master's reflections charged at Sam, Alex and The Flash.

The Flash

You two take care of his reflections while I'll go after the real Mirror Master.

Sam and Alex

On it.

Sam and Alex attacked Mirror Master's reflections as The Flash dashed at the real Mirror Master. Sam took down 5 of Mirror Master's reflections but 1 of them tackled her to the ground and the other 4 bet her up. But she uses the Wind Tunnel 9000 hair dryer to blow them away and picked herself up but a black eye and a blood chin was on her face. Alex put on the Super Sonic Speedy Inline Skates to spin around the other 19 Mirror Masters and took them out.

The Flash

It's over Mirror Master Hand over the remote and no one gets hurt.

Mirror Master

Oh really I'm not the real Mirror Master I'm right over hear or hear it could be anyone of use.

The Flash was surrounded by 8 Mirror Masters.

The Flash

So flash witch one is it.

The Flash looked around to see with one if the real Mirror Master. But all of a sudden Sam attacked the Real Mirror Master from behind him knocking him to the ground causing him to let go of the remote. Flash picked up the remote turning off the satellite and causing everyone who is trapped in the Mirror Dimension to get out.

Back at Maule U Clover, Blaine and Virgil gotten out of the Mirror Dimension.

Back at the Hollywood Hills sign, the Mirror Master was defeated, and the Flash broke his remote.

The Flash

I'll have Superman destroy Mirror Master's Satellite while I take Mirror Master to prison.

Alex

It's fun fighting alongside another Justice League member.

Sam

It shore is.

Back at the Spies Penthouse the Spies were having Smoothies.

Alex

So did you find out about Virgil?

Clover

We totally did.

Blaine

Looks like he has some relationship problems but we fix it.

Sam

And with the World saved and Mirror Master locked away I think this day is awesome.

Suddenly Virgil knocked on the door with his normal cloths and Oinky attacking him again.

Virgil

Oh Man not again.

Alex picked up Oinky.

Clover

Virgil where is the cloths that I picked out for you?

Virgil

Well the cloths didn't work and not even the hair I decided to be myself and ask Alex on a date if it's ok with her.

Alex

You know what of course I'll go on a date with you just don't mast it up got it.

Virgil

Agreed.

Suddenly the Flash came to the Spies' Penthouse with one of Mirror Master's gadgets.

The Flash

Hey Guys thanks for your help today and I want to give you guys this it's one of Mirror Master's gadget.

Virgil

OMG you're The Flash

Virgil fainted.

The Flash

What's with him?

Sam

Oh just a fans of yours

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile at Lex Luthor's hide out Mirror Master came out of Mandy's picket mirror.

Mandy

AHHH who are you.

Lex Luthor

Mandy I would like you to meet Mirror Master.

Mandy

Well it's nice to meet you next time use the door.

Mirror Master

It's nice to meet you too.

Lex Luthor

So did you defeated Flash and those Spies of WOOHP that I am talking about?

Mirror Master

Looks like they defeated me.

Mandy

Well that's lame if I was there I'll kill the spies myself.

Mirror Master

Oh Really

Mandy

Yes with the assassination skills that I have and the skills with a dozen martial arts those losers of mean wouldn't have a chance.

Mirror Master

Well Luthor you have my vote into getting Mandy into the Legion of Doom.

Lex Luthor

Well then lest see the others to decide by watching her in action.

Mandy

Really I'm going to join your doom league of yours.

Lex Luthor

Yes you are.

Mandy

Good.

Mandy pulled out her samurai sword and cuts in half of her and Blaine and Sam, Clover and Alex.

Mandy

Besides I have some targets to take down.

Mandy laughed evilly.


End file.
